All Over You
by almac1991
Summary: Harry and Hermione one-shot. How Hermione and Harry went from thinking the other would never love each other, to know that they would love each other forever.


_Author's Note: Hi my name is Alma. Love reading Harry and Hermione. But this is my first time writing fan fiction. I hope you all like it. Please Read and Review! I would love to hear feedback on my writing and how i can improve. Thank You!_

_Disclaimer Note: I Dont own Harry Potter, if i did, ginny and ron would be long gone. I also do not own the song, "All Over you" by The Spill Canvas._

_

* * *

_

_Yeah he's a looker,_

_but I really think it's guts that matter most._

_I displayed them for you,_

_strewn out about from coast to coast._

Harry watched as Hermione cuddle up with Ron. He looked at Ron with hatred. Harry did everything for her, for her safety, for her future. He died for her. He loves her.

_I am easily make believe,_

_just dress me up in what you want me to be._

_I'll take back what I've been saying for quite some time now._

Hermione knew that she could never be like Ginny. She could try to, but as she saw Ginny kiss Harry she knew it wouldn't matter. Harry would never look at her that way. Hermione had fallen in love with Harry knowing just that.

_I gotta feel you in my bones again,_

_I'm all over you._

_I'm not over you._

_I wanna taste you one more time again,_

_I'm all over you._

_I'm not over you._

One night they were in the common room alone. It only took one look for them to jump into each others arms. That first kiss they shared was sweet, and everything they ever dreamed of. It was perfect. It was only them, it was all that mattered. Their hands traveling over each other's body. Feeling the passion between them, knowing it was love.

_In my daydreams, in my sleep,_

_infatuation turning into disease._

_You could cure me, see all you have to do now_

_is please try._

_Give it your best shot and try._

_All I'm asking for is love,_

_but you never seem to have enough._

Hermione woke up panting, with tears in her eyes, knowing that the moment would never happen outside of her dreams. In the boy's dorm, Harry sat on the edge of his bed, panting, feeling the rush of the dream, regretting never telling Hermione how he feels. He wants forever with her.

_I gotta feel you in my bones again,_

_I'm all over you._

_I'm not over you._

_I wanna taste you one more time again,_

_I'm all over you._

_I'm not over you._

_This life is way too short _

_to get caught up in all this stuff _

_when I just want you to love me back,_

_why can't you just love me back?_

They both each came up with a plan. A plan which neither knew the other one was thinking of too. A plan where there would be no backing off of. A plan where neither cared if the outcome was anything but bad. They were going to gather their courage, the courage to be happy. They both got up and got ready to start what would be and eventful day. Hermione went looking for Ron, and told him how she didn't feel happy in the relationship, and how she has always been in love with someone else. On another part of the castle Harry was having the same conversation with Ginny. Hermione and Harry left two very upset Weasley to go look for each other. Hoping that they could finally be happy. They both saw each other, and they knew, knew that they were only meant for each other. They walked up to each other, and shared that first magical kiss, knowing that there would always be more to come.

_Why can't you just love me back?_

_(why can't you, why can't you)_

_Why can't you just love me back?_

_(why can't you, why can't you)_

_Why can't you just love me back?_

_(why can't you, why can't you just love)_

They both stayed up all night talking, happier they had been in a long while. Talking about how silly they were thinking that the other wouldn't love them back. Both now reeling in happiness. And the all the happy that was to come. They wouldn't have to start slow for they had known and loved each for 7 years. It was comforting, knowing that they were perfect for each other, how Hermione fit perfectly in Harry's arms. And how she could fall asleep in his arms and her hair didn't bother him one bit. And how when they told each other "I love you," the other on just smiled and said "I love you too," without missing a beat. They knew each other meant it, and that there was not one ounce of regret or lie in it.

_I gotta feel you in my bones again,_

_I'm all over you._

_I'm not over you._

_I wanna taste you one more time again,_

_I'm all over you._

_I'm not over you._

_This life is way too short _

_to get caught up and all mixed up _

_when I just want you to love me back,_

_why can't you just love me back?_

6 months later

Harry couldn't believe she could love more beautiful that she was, but here she was proving him wrong. Harry watched as Hermione was being walked down the isle by her dad. She look breathtaking in her white dress, just like and angel. Harry didn't think he could happier, but as time had recently proved to him, there is chance he could. When Hermione finally reached him, he took her hand from his about to be father-in-law, or what he called him, Dad. The ceremony went smoothly; of course pair of Weasley's were not invited. When they were introduced at the reception neither could take the smile off their faces. They were now Mr. & Mrs. Harry & Hermione Potter! And they knew they would be happy forever and that there would be more happiness to come.

_Why won't you just love me back?_

_Why can't you just love me back? _

Both Harry and Hermione Potter knew that there would never be another chance where they would think that the other wouldn't love the other back. Never again would they think that. Because they both now knew that they do love each other back. And It would be like that…forever.


End file.
